An Unlikely Switching of Roles
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Mera is supposed To protect Arthur. But what happens when Mera needs to be protected by Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

An Unlikely Switch

Prologue:

Mera, officer of the Queen of Atlantis. Her latest assignment, protect Arthur Curry, her son. He has no idea he is royalty and thinks himself a freak. He is far from the truth. The queen has recently been notified that someone intends to kill Arthur. Removing him from the picture will result in is half-brother in the throne. The Queen will not let this happen, for she sees him unfit for the duty. Now Mera is keeping a close watch over Arthur, but at a safe distance...

Chapter 1:

I am Arthur Curry, and I am a freak. I can breath underwater and can talk to fish. I have no idea how or why but I intend to find out. But all that has to wait. I need to take care of things first, mainly my father's one can possibly understand what I lost. My dad was the only person who accepted me for who I am and what I am. He never was scared of me and always wanted to help. Losing him is the worse thing that could possibly happen to me. Now I'm alone. Arthur Curry, the freak. I'm thinking of just offing myself, just to rid the world of a freak like me and no one would miss me- BANG. My thoughts are interrupted by what sounds like a gun shot coming from outside the house. I rush outside to see a man hop into his car and speed off, then I notice the girl. A redhead girl with long hair is laying in the street with with a gunshot in her stomach area. I rush to her side and notice she is unconsious. She is wearing a Trenchcoat but underneath looks like... Mail? Yea like that Medieval armor. I don't know what to do so I bring her inside and lay her on the couch. I am about to call 911 when she talks to me.

"No, you can't call the authorities" then she passes out. I don't know what to do other than take off her Trenchcoat and see the wound. It doesn't look deep but she is still bleeding. I think I can see the bullet... I go grab tweezers and was soon as I begin to pull it out she leaps up with incredible speed, and with unbelievable strength she pushes my back across the room. She looks around as if she was scanning every inch of the place.

"Whoa are you alright?" I ask her, then she looks at me.

"I require those" She points to the tweezers. I'm so shocked I give them to her. Then she begins taking out the bullet herself wincing in agony as she is doing it.

"Hey your bleeding!" I yell as she finally pulls the bullet out. She drops the bullet with a plink then falls back into the sofa unconscious.

I am just finishing scrubbing the floor of the blood when she wakes up. She looks around then looks down at her self.

"You _unclothed _ me." She says with emphasis.

"I had to to bandage you up properly, your Um armor? It got in the way. I promise that's all I did, nothing more." I am honest but she looks at me skeptically and decides I am telling the truth. "Who are you? And why were you wearing that armor?"

She looks at me with very green eyes. "I am Mera and I wear this because where you live is dangerous as proven recently." She then realizes again that she isn't wearing anything but her bra and panties. "Do you have any garments I can use?"

I turn bright red and reply, "Oh um yea I got some clothes." I go to my room and get a T-shirt and some sweats for her. Her manners suggest she isn't from around here. Maybe military of a different country. When I get back down. Mera is sitting on the couch patiently. I hand her the clothes, trying hard not to look at her breasts (which are amazing!). I must have been obvious because she begins to ask me.

"Does my physical appearance bother you?" She says with curious eyes.

"W-What?" I stutter back.

"Does my physical appearance bother you? You continue to look at my breasts." She says very seriously.

"What no, it's just that you are very beautiful." She nods,

"I thank you for the compliment, you are very handsome as well, Arthur Curry" I blush bright red but she doesn't notice, but how does she know my name? Just then I hear a knock at my door, I walk to the door and when I open it I see a gun pointed right at my face.

Authors Note: Hi this is my first time writing a Aquaman and Mera story, reviews are helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

An Unlikely Switching of Roles

Chapter 2:

Before I could even react to the gun jammed in my face, Mera, this complete stranger tackles the guy onto the floor. He sees the bandage sticking out and punches her in her wound. Her eyes widen in pain as she keels over clutching her abdomen. He stands up and I finally see him fully. He is head to toe in sleek black body armor. An emblem I don't recognize is on his chest. He points the gun at Mera's head but before he can pull the trigger I lunge at him and knock him off his feet. Pretty early in life I noticed I was strong. Like really strong. But this guy shrugged it off like no big deal. We scuffle on the ground awhile before he elbows me in the face, stunning me. He throws a punch at my face but I grabbed his arm and launched him over my head 100 ft in the air. He lands with a thud and gets up. But he doesn't charge. He just stands there assessing the situation. Finally he he decides to retreat and dives into the ocean, and just like that he's gone. At first I feel confused but then I remembered I have more important matters to attend to.

Mera lay just outside the door in front of the lighthouse unconscious and looking hurt. I carry her inside and lay her in my bed this time. She groans as I take off her bandage. The punch seemed to have reopened the wound she had received previously. I bandage up the wound once more, but when she wakes up I want to have answers. The guy who attacked us wasn't well armed only a small handgun. And his body armor was form fitting and he was agile. Most likely an assasin. But sent for who?

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask me from my bed. And I see Mera awake and trying to stand up. I rush to her side and push her back down.

"No you can't get up, you might reopen the wound... Again." She looks at me with genuine concern and then asks,

"Are you hurt?" I suffer only a couple bruises and a cut from when he elbowed me.

"I'm fine, but I bet you don't think me as handsome anymore huh?" I see her for a second smile, then turn serious again. "Okay you have to tell me what's going on. Why shouldn't I call the police?" I ask her, and I intend to get an answer.

She sighs and looks me in the eyes. "I am part of the Atlantian Royal guard and I am tasked to protect you from harm"

"Ha yea right, you're crazy. I mean come on, Atlantis? And if the place is even real, why would somebody there care who I am?" I ask, bewildered.

"Because" She grabs my hand and puts a medallion in it. "You are the rightful heir to the throne!"

"How- I don't even-" But she cuts me short.

"Think about it. You are incredibly strong, tough skin and you can breath underwater. At least come with me and give me a chance." I look down and she still has the hands holding mine. She removes them and the medallion she gave me is gold? With a city etched in it, and an A in the background, probably meaning Atlantis. Then I look at her. She looks serious but I can't help but feel she is also hoping to come back with her. I am about to speak when Mera's eyes widen at something out the window. She pulls me to the floor and puts her across her mouth, she wants me to be quiet. She slowly crawls to the window and as soon as she gets a look of what's outside, something crashes through the window and lands right in front of my face. At first I thought it was a rock but I soon realize from the blinking light getting more frequent that it's a grenade. Before I know it Mera tackles me back, away from the explosive. Not a second later it detonates making my ears ring. Piece of the frag enters into her calf but not deep. As we run for the back door I look back and see a squad of 5 men all clad in armor storm in the lighthouse. When we make it outside. Mera is wincing in pain and tells me, " Jump off! Hurry!"

"What about you!?"

"Don't worry I'll make it now GO!" And as she said it she pushes me off the cliff and I only have the time to curl up into a cannonball before I take the plunge.

I open my eyes and it seems that I am about 15 feet below the surface. I look up and see a giant explosion. I think they just blew up the lighthouse! I begin to swim to shore to find Mera when someone dives into the water next to me. I see beautiful red hair billowing in the water. Then I realize she is unconscious. I figure if these guys are Atlantean they can swim and breath underwater too, so I hold Mera and swim off to a place I had discovered on my own a while back. It's a sunken ship, unknown to anyone but myself. It seems to have been here awhile. Looks like it dates back to the days of Blackbeard. I often come here for solitude and if I need to think. It now serves as a place of refuge for me and my bodyguard. Man how did I get here? I mean not so long ago I was just the freak Arthur Curry, son of the lightkeeper. Now this woman, Mera tells me I'm royalty and heir to the throne of Atlantis? It's hard to believe.

"Arthur" I hear Mera speak and I swim over to her. "Where are we?"

"It's a place I found when I was a kid." She keeps focused on my eyes. "It's come here if I ever feel stressed or need time to think."

She begins to undress. Seriously. She takes off the T-shirt and sweats I gave her, "Um what are you doing?" I ask precariously.

"Taking off these garments. They will create to much drag when we will be swimming. They are impractical." She looks at me, "I suggest you do the same"

I must have turned beet red but I took off my shirt but left my pants on. "Uh so where exactly will we be going?"

"First we will go to a place where a stopped and stored a spare set of my scale flexsuit. Then we will head to Atlantis for why we were just attacked by the Atlantean Guard." She catches me looking at her body a second time and says, "Honestly, have you never seen another female body?"

"What- no I mean- sorry" She smiles and says,

"Do not worry all is forgiven. Now let's move on we shouldn't stay in one place for too long."

We swim for awhile, we pass some schools of fish and a couple dolphins. We came across a shark as well but left us alone. We swam side by side until we reached a narrow ravene where she let the way. I tried to keep my head down but let's face it I'm a guy and guys have a hard time not staring. When we reached her place at first it looked like a empty cavern but she moved a huge rock with ease and revealed a tunnel. We swam until it got shallow and revealed an cove. Once we got out of the water, she lit a lantern looking device lit the dark room with a bluish green light. There was a locked trunk which we headed for. She reached for something, then cursed under her breath.

"What is it?"

"The key that unlocks this trunk was in my other scale armor."

"Here try this." I took a rock and bashed it against the lock until it broke, "See problem solved."

She looked at me and laughed, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"I like your laugh" I suddenly blurt out. She blushes and clears her throat.

"Let's get to work" She grabs her scale which is green and goes from her feet to her shoulders but leaves her hands open and her chest still showing cleavage. "Ugh this is a spare so it doesn't protect as well as my old one. It is lacking armor in some places."

"It doesn't matter I think it looks better." All she has in her trunk for me, is a pair of dark green form fitting leggings with a golden belt that has an A on it.

"When we get to Atlantis I will get you your traditional royal chest scale." Mera says to me.

"Okay, So when we get to Atlantis, how is it going to go? Will I meet my mother?" She is about to speak when another does.

"When you get to Atlantis it will be for your execution!" We turn and see two of the men who Attacked the lighthouse. They lunge at us. One jumps at me and the other goes for Mera. I fight my guy for a while, even matched. But he slips up and I get the upper hand. I start wailing on him in a flurry of punches. When he finally gets knocked out I turn and see Mera lying on the floor with a bloody nose and a cut on her face. She is dazed and the other man is approaching her with a blade, he only intends to take me in alive. I run and tackle the man to the floor, we struggle for the blade and this time, he gets it. her gets on top of me and tries to thrust the knife into me. I resist as hard as I can before a pillar of water crashes into him. Instantly knocking him out. I look over and see Mera's eyes glowing blue and her hands outstretched. She commanded the WATER. She falls to the ground but I catch her. And hold her head in my lap.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to protect me" I say jokingly to her. She looks up at me,

"I try my best but I cannot show up the king of Atlantis." She says smiling. Then she struggles to get up to her feet. She looks at the two unconscious soldiers. "Now let us find out what they know."

Authors Note: Hiya booyah here. Please leave reviews letting me know what I can do to improve and what you guys want! Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

An Unlikely Switching of Roles

Authors Note: Please leave reviews letting me know if you hugs like the story or not!

Chapter 3:

"What's going on here?" We turn and see one of the soldiers awake and trying to break free of the bonds that hold him. Mera approaches him slowly.

"Why is the Atlantean Guard attacking Prince Arthur Curry?" Her eyes are trained on the man, her eyes start to glow. "Why! Answer me!" She creates a few dozen daggers out of the water in the Cave and point them all at him. He gulps and says,

"I will not speak of why. But I will tell you that Queen Atlanna is dead. And her son Orm has taken the throne." The constructs fall and an expression of worry and fear cross her face. Then he laughs, "You and your precious 'Prince' are all alone now." Her eyes instantly go blue and a water construct pierces his body. His head falls forward and he becomes limp. Mera's eyes return to normal and she looks at me.

"We can't go to Atlantis." Her head hangs with sorrow.

"Why not? We are just going to take this guy's word for it?" I ask her, and who was Queen Atlanna? And who is Orm?

"Listen to me Arthur, I was tasked to keep you from harm, having the Queen dead does not change that. Taking a risk like going to to Atlantis is suicide."

"Can I have a say in this at all!" I suddenly yell. She looks at me, "Can I at least go to Orm and tell him that I don't want to cause any trouble?"

"Arthur you don't understand. Orm will be the worst King Atlantis has ever seen! it's either we flee or you claim the throne. There is no negotiating with Orm. He knows you are the rightful heir, and according to Atlantean law you are to be King. But he would never allow that." She sighs before she continues. "But if keeping you from harm means he has to be king then so be it."

"Well if you want to protect me then you will have to come to Atlantis with me." She looks at me then grasps my hands.

"I will follow you to whatever end. King Arthur" The way she said it seemed more than just obligation. But I can't think about that right now.

"So which way do we go?"

The way to Atlantis is long but worth it. We pass by several coral reefs, all beautiful and unique. She swims a little closer to me than before. She also has a water construct at the ready just in case. When we finally reach the outer parts of the city, I couldn't believe my eyes. The city of Atlantis glimmer ed and sparkles like a newly polished gem and I'm sure it has treasures of greater value. I look to Mera and she points in another direction. To a seemingly abandoned temple, just beyond the city. When we approach it it looks like ruins of an ancient world from centuries ago. When we reach inside Mera shuts the door behind us. I look around but I see nothing. But then I see Mera swimming over to a shimmering light in the far corner of the temple. I follow her and I see her pull out a shirt that shimmers like her own scale armor. She hands it to me as if it were made of gold and says,

"This belonged to the first king of Atlantis. Now it belongs to you, King Arthur." I hold it up and it's scaled, but is orange and has a golden collar. I put it on and then she hands me a set of green gloves. Matching her color of her armor.

"How do you know I will be a good king?" I ask her cautiously. She swims up close to me.

"Arthur, I have watched you and you are a kind, caring, and compassionate person. I would gladly put my fate into your hands." I didn't notice until after she was talking that she had her hands inside mine and was leaning up against me, looking me in the eye. Apparently she didn't notice either because when we snapped out of it she turned bright red and backed away. "Forgive me, my King, I am sorry"

I pulled her in close and hugged her. Her body was warm up against my own. When we pulled apart we met eyes. "Now let's go see about that throne."

As we left the temple and entered the city no guards were in sight. When we approached the throne room, a squad of soldiers suddenly had us surrounded. Mera and i went back to back.

"Mera, you are harboring a criminal" One of the men said, their guns trained on us. Mera's eyes glowed and a current of water emitting from her knocked down all of the men. She turned to me and said, "Go find Orm and take back the crown."

"What about yo-" She cut me off

"Just go! They won't kill me " She said it but she wants sure about it. Before she could shove me forward again, I pulled her in and we kissed for a second then she used a current of water to propel me toward the throne room.

When I look back she is standing in a circle of men with guns drawn at her.

I reach the throne room and a man was sitting on the throne holding a silver staff. His scale armor was like mine but purple and black. As I approached he stands.

"You must be Arthur." I nod "Ah come to take my place on the throne?"

"Yes, I am the rightful heir and I will-" He holds his hand up.

"Oh so you think just because you are that whore's son should make you the ruler of the seven seas, you half breed piece of trash?" He's got me pissed now. "And so what some bitch comes along and suddenly you think you can come here and just take the throne? I do not think so." When I realized he was speaking about Mera I could not hold myself back any longer. I shot forward and bolted to the throne but he had anticipated my move. He held out the staff and a barrage of electricity flowed through the water and came crashing into me. The last thing I saw was Orm standing over me, and with a look of disgust jolted me again with his staff.

"Arthur! Arthur!" I hear a voice crying out to me. I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is the brightness. A blinding light is coming from somewhere illuminating the area. Once my eyes adjust I look around and see I am in a crude prison cell. The air is dry and there is not a drop of water to be seen. "Arthur!" When I finally find the source of the voice I see Mera, across the hall her scale armor torn from battle and multiple cuts and bruises.

"Mera! Are you alright!?" I yell across to her. She smiles.

"Well I'm better now knowing you are okay." I can't help but feel better too.

"So can you create a contruct?" I ask her hopefully. Her face saddens.

"Unfortunately they had anticipated that and took out all the water in here. Plus I am too dehydrated." When I look closer, she looks pale and doesn't look too good overall."

"Okay save your energy, if they give us water drink yours and I will save mine. Okay?" She nods and at that instant a guard walks in and sets small cups of water in front of us. Mera drinks hers and I pretend to drink mine, holding the water in my mouth. The guard satisfied, takes the cups and heads out. Mera looks a little better but still not one hundred percent. She nods and i open my mouth. She draws the water out and uses it to form a key that can fit the lock. After she gets out she does the same to me. When I get out of the cell she falls into my arms. She is out cold. I lift her up bridal style and sneak out of the cell area. When we reach the door to outside a guard spots us and sounds the alarm. The prison compound is on a island in the middle of the sea. No land in sight. But that is no problem. I dive into the water careful not to hurt Mera as we plunge in. I swim until I know we lost them and I lay Mera down in bed of coral. We survived. But where do we go from here?

Authors Note: Reviews are appreciated and gratefully accepted. Thanks readers!


	4. Chapter 4

An Unlikely Switching of Roles

Chapter 3:

"Arthur?" I swim over to her and urge her to lay down. "Where are we my king?" She looks at me with those trusting blue eyes. Her beautiful red hair flowing in the water.

"Somewhere near the banks of Amnesty Bay, the place where I grew up." She looks surprised.

"Why? You house was blown up, you have nothing left here." I smirk and she looks confused.

"Well my only money I have left is here." I pull out a small trunk from underneath a bed of coral. When I open it she doesn't say anything. She just looks at my mound of gold coins I found when I was diving as a kid.

"You have Atlantean currency?" I nod and she looks back at it. Then she studies one of the many golden coins. "This dates back the the first king"

"Well I don't care about that, it it's gold we can turn it into American cash. She looks at me surprised.

"You are not going to take the throne back?"

"Oh I am, but I need time. Time for you to train me. I will have to fight for the throne. Literally." I blush. "I mean if you don't mind"

She smiles warmly and swims up to me. "Your wish is my command my lord." Then she snaps out of her trance and blushes.

"You're cute when you blush" She looks at me and says,

"We dont have time for this inappropriate behavior. Let's go turn this into your 'American' money" Well I guess the moments over.

"How did you come across this treasure!" The guy at the pawn shop exclaims.

"Um I found it when I went diving a couple weeks ago." I only half lied.

"Hm okay well I will get you 1 million. For it." I was about to speak when Mera speaks up.

"Um excuse me but the gold standard suggests that this is to be worth 2.6 million dollars. Are you trying to cheat us?" I pull Mera aside and whisper to her.

"Mera we really can't afford to be picky, we need a place to stay, some food and not to mention some clothes." She looks down at her body. She is still wearing her scale armor that fits a little bit too well.

"Very well my king" She says and stays quiet as I make the deal with the guy. On the way out I catch him sneaking a peek at Mera's butt. I give him a look that could kill. She never even noticed.

We first head to a clothing store and pick out our new garments as Mera calls them. I just got some sweats, jeans, T-shirts and sweatshirts. When Mera comes out of the changing room my jaw almost hits the floor. There she is, standing there looking at herself and feeling the material. The shirt she picked out was grren, like her scale armor, and tightly fit so it showed off every single curve on her body. Her breasts especially caught my eye. her pants were plain jeans, dark blue and tight as well. She was poking and feeling the material.

"Arthur? This material feels funny." The store clerk cleared his throat and said.

"Well are you gonna buy it or not!" I not and take the tags to him.

"Where are we going now?" Mera asks me, curiously with her eyes fixated on mine.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her,

"Yes, I am rather hungry." She looks back at me "Where do you aquire food here?"

"Well we can go to a seafood place my dad always took me when I was a kid." She raises and eyebrow, "It's actually pretty good. You should try it Mera." She smiles and agrees.

When we arrive at the restaurant, we are seated in a booth by the window over looking the sea. As Mera looks around she sees that the theme of the restaurant is fishing with some myths about sea creatures and Atlantis thrown in there. When she comes across a picture of a mermaid she cocks her head slightly to the side and looks quizzically at it.

"Is this how the surface dwellers view us? As half fish, and half human abominations?" She has a look of disgust on her face.

"Well I used to think that too. Until I met you. Now I know that they might be the prettiest in all of the world." As I say this I look her in the eyes and she begins to blush.

She ordered a lobster platter and i ordered the fish and chips, like I used to as a child. When our food comes, Mera studies it for a good five minutes before she decides it's okay to eat. I am about to take a bite when she says, "Wait! I must taste the food first to make sure it isn't poisoned!"

I give her a look of complete insanity, but she does not waver. I roll my eyes and let her eat a piece. "So we are sharing food now. Does that mean we are going steady?" She looks up at me with confusion. "Oh I guess it's just a surface thing then."

When we finish and pay, I find the cheapest hotel so we can save money. Who knows what other expenses may come. When we get the key to the room, Mera keeps looking around, unsure of the situation we are in. When we reach the room, her mouth drops and she begins to walk back to the clerk. I grab her arm first.

"Whoa Mera where are you going?" She sighs and says

"sire this is no place for royalty there must have been a mistake." Her face turns from disappointment to surprise. "My king you accept these conditions?"

"Listen Mera, I'm not royalty to them. They don't even believe Atlantis exists. Plus I do not need much." She studies me and finally comes into the room. Well first thing I notice is that there is only one bed. She notices this first and starts making a bed on the floor.

"Um Mera what are you doing?"

"Making my bed." She replies simply.

"Listen you can just sleep on the floor. We can split the bed half and half." She is about to complain but them stops herself, for she knows she will not win.

When we get in bed she distances herself. Which isn't too far because it's a relatively small bed.

"So Mera how was living in Atlantis as a kid?" I ask her. She turns and faces me.

"Well I went to school then I went home. I occasionally played with the few friends I had." She instantly widens her eyes like she has spoken too much.

"Really? You not having friends?" She sighs

"Yes, I was made fun of and teased because I was different from my other classmates and children my age." She says quietly.

"Well I'm no different. I was bullied as a kid because the fish would always follow me around and just simply because my dad was a 'lame lightkeeper'" When she sniffles I know she is trying hard not to cry. I just wrap my arms around her warm body. She doesn't say anything but turns into my chest and cries.

Author Notes: So i need to know. Should I go deeper into Mera's inner feelings?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this isn't a new chapter unfortunately I have discontinued this story, but not to fear! I have passed on this story to a new author, and I bet he is more dedicated to his fans and readers than I have been. His profile is: FourLeaved

And the link to the continued story is:

s/11991540/1/An-Unexpected-Change

Agan im sorry that I had to discontinue the story, things happened. Make sure you guys support the new author and leave some reviews for him

-booyah111oak2 signing off


End file.
